


倉橫：M.A.C

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 皮膚白皙是為了染上你的顏色。靈感來源：20170513關八編年史
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	倉橫：M.A.C

大倉打開門，屋內一片漆黑，看了下時間，暗忖對方可能才入睡沒多久。他也沒有打開燈，手裡攢著東西放在口袋裡，熟門熟路的往目標房間前進。

那人總是需要在完全黑暗跟極度安靜的環境下才能入睡，而他早就習慣在黑暗中藉著微光悄聲行動。

輕輕打開臥室房門，大倉站在門口，隱約可見床上人影隨呼吸規律起伏，確認好對方正在熟睡中，大倉保持房門敞開，回頭打開走廊的照明。光線斜斜的灑進房內，在門前形成一塊光亮的三角區塊，一路漫延到床上。

他沒有直接打開臥房的燈，也沒有發出聲音喚醒對方，只是想要知道，身為十五年團員跟近年晉升的戀人身份，能夠讓那人對他放下多少心防。

只是單純的想知道而已，就算對方在他觸摸他或發出聲響時驚醒，也不會覺得受傷。因為那就是那個人，而他完整的接受他的所有。

現在能不被走廊照明吵醒，抑或是在保母車移動中入睡，是對方的多年努力及團員們創造的安心感下的進步。

於是，他只是想知道，如果是他，能再更近一步嗎？

他在床邊蹲下，凝視側睡的臉孔，嘴唇因為鼻竇炎呼吸不順暢而微微開著，身體跟棉被糾纏在一起捲成蝦狀，看起來有點好吃。

他拿出一直攢在口袋裡的唇膏，黑色塑膠外殼被他自己的體溫捂得溫熱。

打開蓋子將唇膏轉出一點點，又更靠近床上的人一些，影子覆在對方身上，頗有驚悚降臨前之勢，但他只是將唇膏貼在對方下唇，輕輕滑過。

床上的人睜開眼睛的同時微微抖了一下，「……大倉？」

聲音沒有剛睡醒的人應有的含糊，雖然低沈但清晰的發音讓他從尾椎末端竄起一陣酥麻。

因為橫山說話暫停下的手繼續動作，「嗯？」橫山稍微避了一下，他扣住他的臉：「不要亂動。」

橫山低垂眼睫看著他的手，臉上盡是為什麼要幫我塗這個的疑惑。

「好了。」

大倉收起唇膏蓋上蓋子，將它直立地擺在床邊櫃上，順手打開鵝黃色的床邊照明。

「怎麼了？」

橫山瞥見那支唇膏的商標，是他在節目上塗過的牌子，只是不懂大倉為什麼要買回來塗在他嘴上。

大倉笑眯眯的趴在床邊，「很好看啊。」

「不、很好看什麼的……」

「Mac。」

大倉表情未變，笑意延著眼角細紋爬上，在末稍形成名為溫柔的情緒。

「……幹嘛啦。」感到氣氛有些溫存，橫山忍不住笑起來。

大倉掀開棉被快速的將他的長手長腳連著橫山一起蓋起來，橫山伸出五指輕輕抵住對方胸膛，眼眸低垂。

「Johnny和Jacky之間是兄弟以上的存在……但是所謂兄弟以上，非得要是愛不可嗎？」

「不能是兄弟加上信賴、兄弟加上感恩，或是兄弟加上革命情感嗎？」

「……強詞奪理。」橫山嘟囔，「有些設定就是需要曖昧不清，留給大家想像空間。」

「所以說那個曖昧不清的範圍，是任憑人解釋的嘛。」

「Jacky救了Johnny兩次，Johnny對Jacky心懷感激的程度可能已經到了超越愛情的地步，昇華成崇拜這類更神聖的情感。」

「但是Mac不一樣，普通的把Johnny拉進圈子、普通的照顧他、普通的說教，這些日常點滴更貼近人心，所以更能打動Johnny受傷無數的內心啊。」

「歪理一堆。」橫山低低的笑，

「沒錯！這只是Johnny的演員大倉忠義對飾演Mac的橫山裕的私心，跟電影設定一點關係也沒有！」

大倉竄起來跨坐在橫山身上大聲宣布，對剛才的強辯沒有一點愧疚。

「為什麼我沒有早一點注意到呢？Johnny對Mac的情感。」大倉垂眸注視，低聲的說。

「怎樣都好吧，還有Johnny對Mac的設定才不是這樣。」

「好懷念啊……」大倉不理會橫山對設定的堅持，伸出食指點住對方的下唇，「M.A.C on Mac。這個巧合真不錯呢。」

「好適合，她幫你挑了一個很棒的顏色，有點嫉妒，而且還靠得好近。」大倉語帶埋怨，軟軟的語氣聽起來像是撒嬌。

雖然在錄製時已經看到橫山的照片，但回家看到播出時，大倉對亮跟安挑了這個品牌還有那位櫃姐選的顏色，感到讚許的同時又嘗到到陣陣酸意。

不知道亮跟安是否也跟他一樣想到同一件事，但是依亮的彆扭跟安的溫柔程度，肯定不會跟橫山明說。

他完全不介意剽竊別人的創意再來一次，還可以借題發揮，做點更過分的事－－

俯身吻住那雙紅豔豔的嘴唇，輕輕啃咬，細細舔拭。

「哇，好難吃。」

大倉坐起來，露出小孩吃到苦瓜的表情。

「誰叫你要咬。」

橫山幸災樂禍的笑，對自己的紅唇被親的一塌糊塗毫無自覺。

微微暈開的紅被橫山的白襯托，比起吃到口紅，親吻的慾望更勝一切，大倉順從渴望再度俯身……

「好痛！」

「一人一次很公平。」惡作劇得逞的人勾起一邊嘴角笑。

大倉摸著自己的下唇，對橫山露出計算過的可憐兮兮表情：「我才不是這樣咬，我很溫柔。」

橫山抓著大倉手臂，將人拉倒在自己身上低語：「那讓我們來修正一下吧……」

─END─ 


End file.
